


I need a hero

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Haunted Houses, Matchmaking, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "Sorry!" the voice of the stranger called. "I didn't mean to frighten you! Are you lost too?"Squinting in the dark, she could see he hadn't moved, instead he remained hesitantly in the gap, waiting for her response. Feeling her breathing return to normal, she cleared her throat and attempted to sound composed."Yeah," she said, grimacing at how high her voice sounded. "My brother ran ahead.""Oh, yeah, my friend left me too," the male responded, as unimpressed as her. "Well, if you want. We can help each other out of here? Or at least have some company before someone comes and finds us."





	I need a hero

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt - the stranger

It was, as usual, Robb's doing.

As the eldest sibling, he was always finding ways to scare his little brothers and sisters, usually roping his friend Theon into his schemes.

But Arya had stopped being scared years ago and since taking up kick boxing Robb had wisely decided not to target her anymore.

Bran was always out with his friends and Rickon had a habit of biting people. So, Robb's efforts were always targeted at Sansa these days.

She hadn't wanted to come into this stupid haunted house but she also hadn't wanted to be left outside alone either. Especially when social media was telling her that Joffrey was here. She'd happily face a million fears in a haunted house over seeing him again.

But Robb, despite promising her that he knew people working here and that she would be safe, had disappeared into the dark ahead of her to find a way out of the maze, or so he said. As a result, she had been slowly advancing through the damn maze of a room by herself, jumping at every small noise.

When a figure emerged in front of her suddenly, she had screamed pathetically, scrambling backwards and smacking into another of those damn mirrors placed her to confuse them all. 

"Sorry!" the voice of the stranger called. "I didn't mean to frighten you! Are you lost too?"

Squinting in the dark, she could see he hadn't moved, instead he remained hesitantly in the gap, waiting for her response. Feeling her breathing return to normal, she cleared her throat and attempted to sound composed.

"Yeah," she said, grimacing at how high her voice sounded. "My brother ran ahead."

"Oh, yeah, my friend left me too," the male responded, as unimpressed as her. "Well, if you want. We can help each other out of here? Or at least have some company before someone comes and finds us."

"I guess," she replied hesitantly.

"I'm Jon," he continued, taking a tentative step forward.

"Sansa."

"That's a pretty name."

She smiled despite herself and rolled her eyes at herself as she felt her cheeks blush at the compliment. It seemed even all her awful experiences with Joffrey hadn't stopped her from preening like a damn medieval princess when a handsome lad paid her attention.

"I'll protect you, I promise," Jon assured her, stretching a hand out invitingly.

"Thanks," she murmured, moving to his side, although she didn't take his hand. "Sorry, I'm not comfortable with that."

"Okay, no problem. Sorry!" he replied immediately, holding his hands up innocently for a second before letting them drop. "So, what way do you think?"

Sansa was about to answer when she heard Robb's voice somewhere to the left, calling her name. She turned to Jon to explain that it was her brother when the frown made her pause.

"Robb?" he called suddenly, charging forward in the direction of the voice.

"Oh, you found her, good!"

"What the hell Robb?" Sansa cried, following Jon as he charged ahead of her.

It only took another two turns before they reached the exit corridor and found Robb leaning against the door frame with a smug look on his face.

"Jon's single, you're single," Robb commented, as though he was explaining the rules of the two times table. "So, I thought, since you were both here..."

"Really?" Sansa growled. "A date in a haunted house?"

"Well, who wants to be traditional anyway?" Jon joked, rubbing his neck nervously.

"You're an idiot Robb," Sansa huffed, shoving past him.

Perhaps, if it wasn't for Joffrey, she wouldn't have minded. It wasn't Robb's fault, she hadn't told him of the mental and emotional abuse that she had suffered at the hands of her ex. And he was only looking out for her, she knew that. She trusted his judgement, she didn't doubt Jon was a good person if Robb approved enough to try and set them up tonight. She just wasn't ready for her hear to be invested again.

***

"Not going to the haunted house tonight?"

She jumped at the sound of the voice, peering over the top of her laptop to see a grinning Jon sliding into the seat opposite her. He pulled the beanie hat off his head, releasing those temptingly soft curls. It had been a year since the night they had met, but this time, Sansa was definitely interested.

She had taken kick boxing classes, had joined a gym too and boosted her confidence in her body and her own worth. She had applied for, and been accepted on the childcare course at the local college and she finally felt as though Joffrey was just a bad dream she could forget about at last.

"Depends," she answered, hoping her smile was flirtatious enough to give him the hint. "I'll need a hero."

"It would be my pleasure!" he responded eagerly.


End file.
